I Love The Way You Lie
by wolverinacullen
Summary: DEKSTER  Daken/Bullseye - they started a brutal romance on the battlefield, but can they really believe their true feelings for one another, or do they think it's all convienent lies?


**I Love The Way You Lie- songfic**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Daken couldn't help himself. He loved the feeling of Lester's rough fingers stroking his hair, his face, though he knew it was merely seduction. Lester didn't love him, but there were feelings brewing inside him...feelings he himself didn't know he was capable of. He'd made him lust for him until he'd given in, but that was what he was now. A too-willing boytoy. A friend with benefits. It was sad, he should be in control...but he was all too willing to hand over the reigns to him.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

Lester looked at him. He'd never seen Daken so willing for anything...he didn't know how to express his gratitude. He didn't want Karla, no...he wanted him. From the very beginning, he wanted _him._ He pretended he didn't know the things Daken was doing to him, he tried to hate him...it was so hard to hate the beautiful boy with the gymnast's body and the passionate blue eyes.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

It was a lie. Daken was sure of it. Lester didn't love him. He never would, it was only sex, only a warm hold he was becoming addicted to.

A kiss was planted on his lips, "Daken..."

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even knows what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
I guess that's why they call it window pane_

"Daken..." he found himself whispering. He didn't know why. He didn't know what he felt, he didn't know what Daken felt. He craved to know...he couldn't love Daken if he didn't love him back. It was burning him, killing him, but he had to say it anyway. Just for him. He had to tell him the truth one time.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

"I love you" Lester whispered in his ear.

"I do too" Daken found himself whispering back.

Rough fingers were on his cheek again. Nothing was ever gentle with them, they were two brutal killers, they made brutal love, they shared hard, hot kisses. This was the most loving Daken had ever seen him, and he couldn't trust it. Not with his powers, not with his own feelings.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
I told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna_

Sure they've had their fights, their share of mutual hatred, but Lester believed the words coming from Daken's mouth. His actions had never been loving, but he was slowly coming to the realization...Daken had never loved. Never felt it. He didn't know how. So, maybe, in his own twisted way, he did love him.

He wrapped his arm around him and eased his head to his shoulder, "G'night Daken."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Daken waited until Lester's deep, even breathing was reverberating through the room, before he whispered, "You always know what I need to hear...and I love the way you lie. I almost believe it."

_I love the way you lie._

**Song- I love the way you lie Eminem ft Rihanna**

**Please R&R- no flames.**


End file.
